2021 Atlantic Hurricane Season (LckyTUBA's version)
(Under Construction) Season Overview The 2021 Atlantic hurricane season was a slightly below average season, which featured 12 storms, 10 named storms, 4 hurricanes and 2 major hurricanes. In total, the season caused 181 casualties and $20.7 billion in damage. Tropical Storm Ana Tropical Storm Ana was a storm that formed in late June over the open Atlantic. It meandered northward until it encountered cold water and dissipated. It did not have any effects on land. . . . . . . Hurricane-3 Bill Main Article: Hurricane Bill (LckyTUBA, 2021) (Under Construction) Hurricane Bill was the first major hurricane of the season, and it made landfall as a category 2 near Virginia Beach, Virginia. It caused extensive damage in the area around its landfall, and it dissipated over north central Pennsylvania. In total, Bill caused 19 deaths and $3.7 billion in damage. Due to the extensive damage caused by Bill, it was retired and replaced by Ben for the 2027 hurricane season. . . . Subtropical Storm Claudette Subtropical Storm Claudette was a weak subtropical storm that formed off the East Coast out of a frontal system. It never made landfall, so it caused no damage or deaths. Cape Cod did experience minimal waves, otherwise it had no effects on land. . . . . Tropical Storm Danny Tropical Storm Danny was a weak tropical storm that made landfall in Puerto Rico. Danny caused about $3 million in damage but no deaths were reported. . . . . . . Huroncane-1 Elsa Main article: Huroncane Elsa (LckyTUBA, 2021) Huroncane Elsa was a weak hurricane that formed in Lake Huron. It was subtropical throughout its existence, but still attained minimal hurricane status. It struck Buffalo, New York as a 70-mph subtropical storm, and it was dubbed a 'Huroncane' by the NHC after its dissipation. Elsa caused 67 deaths and $3.6 billion in damage. The NHC decided to officially recognize Lake Michigan cyclones as part of Atlantic hurricane seasons, in the future, these storms were to be called 'huroncanes'. Due to the significant death toll and damage, Elsa was retired in spring 2022 and was replaced by Ellen for the 2027 hurricane season. Tropical Storm Fred Tropical Storm Fred was a tropical wave that developed into a storm over the Open Atlantic. It made landfall in Newfoundland as a 30-mph tropical depression and caused $200,000 in damage. No deaths were reported. . . . . . . Tropical Depression Seven Tropical Depression Seven was a tropical wave that formed in the Open Atlantic, but it didn't make landfall. Therefore, it caused no deaths or damage. Hurricane-3 Grace Main Article: Hurricane Grace (LckyTUBA, 2021) (Under Construction) Hurricane Grace was the second of the two major hurricanes in the 2021 season. It made landfall in the Yucatan Peninsula as a Category 2 and in Galveston, Texas as a Category 3. It caused major damage in these areas. totaling to 81 deaths and $13.2 billion in damage. Due to the significant damage and death toll, Grace was retired in spring 2022 and replaced by Giselle for the 2027 hurricane season. Hurricane-2 Henri Hurricane Henri was a moderate hurricane that made landfall in Bermuda as a 60-mph tropical storm. It caused 3 deaths and $39 million in damage. Subtropical Storm Ida Subtropical Storm Ida was a weak subtropical storm that formed from a tropical wave, but it was unable to form a fully tropical system due to high wind shear inhibiting development. The wind shear eventually ripped it apart. Due to not making landfall, Ida did not cause any damage or deaths. Tropical Depression Eleven Tropical Depression Eleven formed off the Panama Coast from a tropical wave. It made landfall in Panama as a depression, causing minimal damage. No deaths were reported. Tropical Storm Julian Tropical Storm Julian formed south of Puerto Rico from a tropical wave. It made landfall as a 50-mph storm in Cuba and as a 60-mph storm in the Florida panhandle. It caused 11 deaths and $173 million in damage. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Slightly Below Average Category:Costly Seasons Category:Underconstruction articles Category:Future Seasons